


bliss

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: It almost makes Song think that she is in the middle of a very vivid dream but a quick pinch to the inside of her wrist is more than enough to ground her in the moment.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> ty cygames for summer Silva's fate episodes

A rush of giddiness fills Song as she settles down beside Silva on the blanket. Only a few hours have passed since they arrived within Auguste, but so far no one has interrupted. A small miracle in itself. It almost makes Song think that she is in the middle of a very vivid dream but a quick pinch to the inside of her wrist is more than enough to ground her in the moment.

For now, it’s just the two of them. Song’s cheeks heat a bit at the thought and she shifts just a little closer, until her shoulder brushes against Silva’s. The slight touch is enough to leave her dizzy.

Silva turns to her with a soft smile and Song has to remind herself to breathe. 

“Thank you.” A hand brushes against her own and Song feels as if her heart is doing somersaults within her chest as Silva easily laces their fingers together. “For joining us.”

Song clears her throat, hoping that her voice remains steady. “I’m glad you thought to invite me.”

“It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Silva lightly squeezes Song’s hand.

There’s no way to hide the flush spreading across her face and Song glances down, gaze landing on their hands. 

Silva leans closer, her hair brushing against Song’s arm and sending a shiver down her spine. 

It would be so easy to look up, to close the distance between them. 

With a shaky exhale, Song is about to do just that when a gentle pressure comes to rest against her shoulder. Song freezes at the unexpected touch. Slowly, she turns to find Silva resting against her, fast asleep.

The tension slowly begins to drain from her body and Song relaxes against Silva, biting back her laughter. Resting her head against Silva’s, Song smiles. While it isn’t quite what she had planned on, being able to be this close is already more than Song could ever ask for.

* * *

The sun seems especially intense the second day and even with the special sunglasses, Song is beginning to feel the first signs of a headache beginning to form. She doesn’t say a word, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, but somehow Silva still manages to notice that something is not quite right.

Fingers gently press against her elbow, making her pause, and Song glances up, blinking in surprise.

Silva studies Song’s face for a moment before understanding dawns in her eyes. “Is it the sun?”

Before she can even insist that things are fine, Silva is already leading her toward a shady area and lightly placing the straw hat on top of Song’s head. 

“Is that better?” Silva fusses with the placement a bit and even presses the back of her hand against Song’s cheeks, no doubt mistaking the flush on her face for something else.

Song places her hand over Silva’s, biting back the nervous giggles that threaten to escape. “It’s a big help, thank you.”

Silva’s gaze falls to her lips and Song swallows past the sudden lump in her throat. She can hardly even look away, the intensity in that gaze leaving her feeling almost faint. 

They’re so close at this moment. It would hardly take any effort to move forward, to wrap her arms around Silva’s neck and draw her into a kiss. 

A sudden shout makes both of them jump and Silva steps back, much to Song’s disappointment. However, as they begin to explore the sights of Auguste once more, Silva continues to hold Song’s hand, keeping her close. The gentle hold makes Song’s heart flutter anew.

* * *

The festival feels far too cheerful for her mood and almost without realizing it, Song finds herself slipping away from the others and heading for a quieter spot to clear her mind. 

She finds a secluded spot along the cliffside and watches the motions of the water, hoping that it will calm the restless feeling within. But as beautiful and lively as Tono Island is, Song cannot quite keep the growing sense of melancholy at bay. 

This vacation has been amazing, filled with so many wonderful moments. But eventually, everything comes to an end. This will be their final night staying within Auguste. 

“There you are.”

Song glances over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she realizes that Silva is standing there, watching her. Something inside her wavers and Song does her best to remain composed as she finally replies. “You found me.”

“Of course I did.” Silva wastes no time in joining Song. “Is everything okay?”

Song turns her attention to the setting sun. The brightness stings her eyes, but it’s a welcome distraction. “I’ve had such fun these past few days, but I guess I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet.”

Silva’s hand brushes against Song’s. “I know what you mean.”

Song glances over, startled to find that Silva is so very close.

“We’ve made lots of great memories.” Silva glances around, her expression suddenly shy as she removes her hat.

Song hardly dares to breathe as Silva steps closer.

“How about one more?” Face flushed, Silva holds the hat to the side, blocking their faces from view. 

The sun begins to set, the muted sounds of the festival fading away in the background as their lips meet. The kiss is soft and sweet and just a little clumsy, but none of that matters as Song loses herself in the moment.


End file.
